No interfieras en los registros
by Manu259
Summary: Colección de drabbles que participa en el reto 'Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre-2015 "Lavi"' No sirvo para dar un resumen así que solo espero le den una oportunidad y les guste.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Buenas, al que lea, este es un conjunto de drabbles que participa en el reto 'Mes de Apreciación: Septriembre-2015 "Lavi"' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **Me costó mucho conseguir algo de inspiración pero finalmente lo logre, veamos que tal sale.**

 **Espero les guste y como siempre D-Gray Man no me pertenece.**

* * *

-Bookman, ¿adónde vamos?- Un chico no mayor de 9 años preguntó, el tiene cabello rojo, un parche en el ojo derecho, su ojo descubierto es verde y viste con un manto sin usar la capucha que este tiene.

-Vamos a conseguir un registro, pensé que ya te lo había dicho- 'Bookman' respondió, él es un anciano con apenas más altura que el chico, y tiene maquillaje alrededor de los ojos, lleva el mismo manto que el chico pero con la capucha puesta.

-Lo sé pero cuando dijiste que conseguiríamos un registro no pensé que fuéramos a infil-. Antes que pudiera terminar Bookman le tapó la boca.

-No digas esas cosas al aire-. Lo regaño antes de soltarlo y seguir con su camino.

-No podemos conseguirlo solo hablando por eso nos infiltraremos-. Bookman empezó a hablar bajo para que solo Lavi lo oyera. –Hay rumores que las personas de este país enviaran una ofrenda de paz a sus vecinos, por eso debemos verlo con nuestros propios ojos, si no se lleva podría desencadenar una guerra-.

-¿En serio empezarían una guerra por algo como eso?- El chico preguntó con curiosidad.

-Te sorprenderías de las razones por las que la gente puede empezar guerras-. Bookman le respondió.

-¿Y cuál es la ofrenda de todos modos?-

-Según los rumores les ofrecen un documento con todo el conocimiento que han adquirido durante su historia-.

En cuanto escucho esto el chico pareció estar más interesado en la misión, se puso la capucha y dejo de hablar.

No entendía porque pero al escuchar que involucraba conocimientos, quiso echar un vistazo a lo que hay en ese documento.

- _No creo que haya problemas si lo solo le doy una mirada, ¿cierto?_ \- El chico pensó mientras el castillo al que iban entro en la vista.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá hay uno, si todo va bien deberían ya estar posteados los otros tres capítulos así que los dejo con lo que sigue.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Como dije acá hay otro, de nuevo este es un conjunto de drabbles que participa en el reto 'Mes de Apreciación: Septriembre-2015 "Lavi"' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **D-Gray Man no me pertenece y el manga hizo que me explotara el cerebro desde que volvió a publicarse.**

* * *

Ya infiltrados en el castillo, Bookman y el chico se movían evitando a los guardias hasta que pudieron llegar a la cámara que tenía el documento y ocultarse en el techo de esta.

-Recuerda no debemos intervenir nuestro trabajo es observar que pasara a partir de ahora-. Bookman dijo mientras empezaba a registrar lo que ocurría.

Sin embargo nada paso por varias horas, ambos estaban quietos sin moverse esperando a que algo pasar.

- _Luego de todo esto creo que me gane el mirar ese documento_ \- El chico pensó y unos minutos después alguien entro a la cámara.

-¿Está todo listo?- Una persona preguntó, por lo que se podía observar parecía estar a cargo del transporte del documento.

-Sí señor, hemos preparado la ruta y no debería haber problemas, por precaución hemos preparado tropas por el camino y si el transporte se retrasa investigaran de inmediato-.

-Buen trabajo, que los soldados vengan a buscarlo y carguen el documento-.

Con esas palabras ambos se retiraron.

-Muy bien, retirémonos-. Bookman dijo empezando a moverse hacia su salida.

- _Primero mi recompensa_ \- El chico pensó dejándose caer y aterrizando en silencio.

-¿Qué haces?- Bookman le grito en voz baja.

El chico lo ignoro y se acercó al documento, cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo las puertas se abrieron.

-No debería haber prob- Dos de los soldados que debía llevar el documento al transporte entro y vio al chico con el documento.

-ALTO AHÍ, ¿QUIÉN ERES?- Ambos soldados gritaron, entrando en pánico y sin saber que hacer el chico tomo el documento y salto por una ventana, esta era una de las rutas de escape que tenían preparadas él y Bookman por lo que sabía que debajo había mucha basura para amortiguar la caída.

- _Maldición, ¿Qué hago ahora?_ \- El chico se preguntó empezando a correr. – _Tan solo quería echar un vistazo, se supone que hay mucho conocimiento aquí dentro, ¿no?_ -

Cuando el chico doblo una esquina vio a varias personas tirando cosas hacia una casa, aunque no tenía intención de detenerse una persona lo agarro de la capucha de su manto.

-Oi niño, dame eso-. El chico intento quedárselo pero no tenía la fuerza para sujetarlo por lo que el hombre se lo arrebato, saco un encendedor de su bolsillo, lo prendió fuego y lo lanzo a la casa.

- _No_ -. El chico pensó al mismo tiempo que la casa empezaba a incendiarse. – _Pero sin eso, puede haber una guerra_ -.

* * *

 **A continuación el tercer capítulo.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Ya saben, conjunto de drabbles, participa en el reto 'Mes de Apreciación: Septriembre-2015 "Lavi"' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **D-Gray Man no me pertenece y ojala les guste.**

* * *

Luego de que la casa fuera quemada y las personas se fueran, el chico se quedó ahí de rodillas, él no quería robar el documento, pensaba devolverlo después que lo leyera, tan solo quería saber qué clase de conocimiento había ahí.

- _¿Por qué paso esto?_ \- El chico se preguntó una y otra vez sin moverse, cuando una persona se paró frente a él.

-¿En qué pensabas?- Solo por la voz el chico se dio cuenta que era Bookman.

-Y-yo solo quería saber qué clase de conocimiento había ahí-. El chico dijo con voz entrecortada. –No quería que pasara esto-.

-Ya veo-. Bookman dijo empezando a caminar. -¿Y el documento?-

-Una persona me lo quito, lo prendió fuego y lo lanzó ahí-. El chico dijo, apuntando a la casa, ahora quemada.

-Vámonos- Bookman dijo empezando a caminar.

-P-pero, sin ese documento-.

-No lo sabes-. Bookman lo interrumpió.

-No puedes saber que pasara ahora, pero sin importar que pase nuestro deber es registrarlo- Él dijo esto de forma calmada. –Espero que con esto aprendas que no debes interferir en los registros-. Lo último lo dijo con un tono de decepción.

- _Es cierto, no sé qué pasara ahora_ -. El chico pensó mientras se levantaba. – _Pero, si empieza una guerra_ -. El chico empezó a caminar y trato de dejar de pensar en eso, sin embargo no lo logro hasta después de. – _Si empieza una guerra, será mi culpa_ -.

* * *

 **Ahora viene el último.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **El último de los drabbles, espero les hayan gustado.**

 **Este conjunto de drabbles, participa en el reto 'Mes de Apreciación: Septriembre-2015 "Lavi"' del foro 'Resurgiendo entre las cenizas.**

 **D-Gray Man no me pertenece, si alguno quiere hablar del manga, tenemos una sección en el foro dedicada exclusivamente a eso, díganme que no soy el único que no entiende bien que está pasando por favor.**

* * *

-Maestro, ¿adónde vamos?- Un chico no mayor de 9 años preguntó, tiene cabello negro, ojos de distinto color, uno amarillo y el otro azul, y lleva un manto con la capucha puesta.

-Tenemos que conseguir un registro, pero debido a las circunstancias no podemos hacerlo de forma normal-. El 'maestro' respondió, usa el mismo manto que el chico pero sin la capucha, su cabello es rojo y tiene un parche en el ojo derecho solo dejando ver el izquierdo, que es verde, debía de tener unos 25 o 30 años.

-Las personas de este país planean enviar un documento como ofrenda de paz a uno de sus vecinos y no dejaran que nadie lo vea más que esos vecinos-.

-¿Y qué hay en ese documento?-

-Información según los rumores, pero no hay ninguna certeza-.

-Ya veo-. El chico dijo al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por lo que habría escrito ahí.

-Escucha ahora mismo-. El maestro se detuvo y se dio la vuelta y arrodillo para estar a la misma altura. –Sin importar que no debes acercarte a ese documento-.

El chico estaba a punto de decir que no se preocupara, pero viendo lo serio que estaba su maestro no pudo hablar.

-Nuestro deber es registrar, no interferir, no me importan las razones no debes acercarte a ese documento- Con cada palabra el maestro sonaba más serio y a la vez parecía arrepentido.

-Sin importar las intenciones, si interfieres podrías arrepentirte-.

El maestro empezó a temblar, mientras recordaba lo que vivió con su maestro hace ya tantos años, cuando sin mala intención quiso ver el documento y lo que paso después causo que esos países empezaran en guerra, hasta el día de hoy recordaba lo que vio en el campo de batalla que él y su maestro observaban, las persona luchando y matándose entre sí, aunque su maestro nunca lo culpo por eso si le dijo que debía recordar que lo que haga tiene consecuencias, y luego de ver lo sangrienta que fue la batalla nunca volvió a interferir en un registro.

-Quiero que me prometas que sin importar que, no vas a acercarte a ese documento- El chico observando la seriedad con la que se lo dijo solo asintió, pero sin duda escuchándolo y la curiosidad que había surgido por la información que habría ahí desapareció.

-Bien, entonces vamos-. El maestro sonrió y ambos empezaron a caminar otra vez.

* * *

 **Y acá termine, me costó y estoy cerca de la fecha limite pero si lo logre, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
